Movienowbox197189 Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 December 2018
23:58-25 lol 23:58-28 FUCK 23:58-28 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 23:58-28 <> 23:58-31 SHUCKS 23:58-34 Koa links are allowed 23:58-41 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 23:58-42 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:58-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-50 moh i didnt even kick anyone 23:59-08 Can you stop random screaming? 23:59-15 soory 23:59-32 how many caps are allowed here again? 23:59-35 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:59-37 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:59-47 5 but hes been screaming since we came back 23:59-57 ^ 00:00-09 lets bring slendy 00:00-22 I'm working on bring him. 00:00-31 what can he ban for 00:00-39 existing 00:00-45 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:00-47 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:00-48 https://moviebox.wikia.com/wiki/Movienowbox197189_Wiki:Requests 00:01-05 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:01-07 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:01-15 u need to make the qustions moh 00:01-17 SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE 00:01-18 SHUCKS 00:01-21 oh u did 00:01-38 SUBSCRIBE TO DILLION THE HACKER 00:01-38 00:01-41 lol 00:01-58 00:01-59 00:02-00 00:02-01 00:02-02 00:02-03 stop Akumi and Morgan please tyvm. 00:02-14 Okay 00:02-16 lol 00:02-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:02-42 as moh i dont fell we need to give out budcrate 00:02-44 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:02-45 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:02-56 MOH 00:03-28 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:03-36 wait for her to respond 00:03-46 ?? 00:04-05 moh lets not give out budcrate as i dont think we should give it out 00:04-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:04-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:04-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:05-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:05-46 moh we need to make requierments 00:06-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:06-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:06-35 I'm going to copy ADD's guidelines here. 00:06-48 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:06-49 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-50 okay and lets not make budcrate request we dont need budcrate 00:07-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:07-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:08-19 i know this 00:08-28 Baka 00:08-32 so are we going to be uesing budcrate 00:08-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:10-37 welcome message should be changed 00:10-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:11-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:12-10 hey yall 00:12-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:12-49 hey vin 00:13-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-08 welcome 00:13-12 welcome south 00:13-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:13-18 The original is back ageine 00:13-25 What will be the fate of MovieHouseRock? 00:13-28 yes it is 00:13-34 welp moviehouserock will die 00:13-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:14-11 huh 00:14-20 hi sf! 00:14-29 i think ill invite everyone from mhr on here 00:14-59 Hey VR! o/